Comme un frère
by secretsand
Summary: Yuuki a toujours perçu Zero comme un frere mais l'est-il vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

_Yuuki toujours sous le choc tente tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que le directeur essaye de lui dire et s'en veut d'avoir tenu un discours aussi hostile aux vampires un peu plutôt dans la journée alors qu'elle ne savait pas encore que Zero était enfaite l'un d'entre eux. Elle était dans une sorte de brouillard épais qui l'empêchait de voir clairement se qui se passait autours d'elle …elle s'efforçait de prêter attention aux mots du directeur qui paraissait très inquiet de sa situation et de celle de Zero._

_- Yuuki, tu dois savoir que Zero n'a absolument pas voulu te faire de mal. S'il est dans cet état aujourd'hui, c'est à cause du vampire qui a massacré sa famille il y a maintenant quatre ans. Vois-tu, pour le faire souffrir davantage elle l'a mordu mais ne l'a pas achevé et une morsure de Sang-Pur ne pardonne pas ! Elle suffit a elle seule pour transformer un humain en vampire et une fois transformé, sa nature bestiale prendra irrévocablement le contrôle sur sa raison il lui sera de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler et il tombera alors en level E! Cela fait quatre ans que Zero essaie de combattre sa nouvelle nature et il a pour ainsi dire accomplis un exploit ! Son sang de Hunter l'a peut être aidé à contenir ses pulsions, mais tôt ou tard ses instincts féroces reprendront le dessus et il ne sera plus le Zero que nous connaissons aujourd'hui … un autre chasseur aura pour ordre de l'association de l'éliminer car il constituera un danger…_

_- Mais alors, Zero va se transformer en vampire ? Mais il est toujours humain … un chasseur l'éliminera ? Il va mourir alors …_

_Profondément peinée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, yuuki n'arrivait plus a réfléchir d'une manière cohérente… et ces mots qu'elle avait prononcé en sa présence « des bêtes à visage humain ! Assoiffés de sang » se répétaient encore et encore dans sa tête une voix familière ... mais elle ne savait pas encore …comment elle avait pu vivre avec une personne aussi longtemps sans même se rendre compte qu'elle était entrain de changer! Elle se maudissait d'avoir été si aveugle._

_-Je …je devrais aller lui parler décida-t-elle._

_-Yuuki, il m'est désagréable d'avoir à te dire ça mais je pense que tu devrais éviter de voir zero du moins pour un certain temps … Pour ton bien…en d'autres circonstances je t'aurais encouragé à aller lui parler mais là…Il hésita quelque peu à continuer…_

_Sa fille le pressa._

_-Pourquoi pas ? Zero restera toujours Zero ! Je refuse de l'éviter ou de le traiter d'une manière différente juste parce que c'est un vampire ! Ça ne change rien pour moi. _

_-Je le sais yuuki …Il y a des choses dont tu aurais du te rendre compte par toi-même, Yuuki …des choses que je ne suis pas a même de t'expliquer… car ce n'est pas mon rôle. Cependant j'ai un conseille important a te donner repense a la relations que tu entretiens avec zero réfléchis a ce qu'il ressent…a la raison qui l'a poussée a te mordre toi et pas une autre . Souviens-toi bien que pour un vampire le seul sang qui peut étancher sa soif est le sang qui coule dans les veines de l'être qui lui est le plus proche et le plus cher …et pour Zero tu es cette personne yuuki !_

_Elle afficha un air confus, le directeur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sérieux qu'aujourd'hui … mais elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête et personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'elle se devait de faire … les paroles de Cross avait provoqué en elle une insoutenable envie de le revoir pour s'excuser._

_-C'est une raison de plus pour que j'aille le voir! S'exclama-t-elle .C'est important ! Je lui ai dit des mots …que je ne pensais pas …il faut qu'il sache…il faut que je lui dise…zero, je suis tellement désolée …horrible j'ai été horrible avec lui._

_A bout de force les jambes de yuuki cédèrent et elle s'évanouît. Le directeur se précipita vers elle pour lui éviter de tomber mais quelqu'un d'autre le devança. Quand Yuuki ouvrit ses paupière pour voir dans quels bras elle avait atterris, elle reconnu les yeux de celui qui l'avait toujours sauvé, le visage qui occupait son cœur et son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de cette bête affreuse cette nuit de neige il y a dix ans …: Kaname._

_Ce qui se passa après, yuuki ne lui parvenait que comme un écho...Kaname s'adressait maintenant au directeur, et avec la froideur et la fermeté qu'elle lui connaissait il lui dit._

_-Vous en avez assez dit directeur, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections, j'aimerais raccompagner yuuki jusqu'à sa chambre._

_-Et bien Kaname, faites ! Yuuki a certainement besoin de se reposer, la journée a été très éprouvante pour elle !_

_-En effet. Bonne nuit directeur._

_-Bonne nuit Kaname. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Devant la chambre de yuuki, Kaname prit soin de souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa protégée et de lui demander une énième fois s'il elle se sentait mieux…_

_-Est-ce que les vampires te font peur maintenant ? Ce sauvage ne t'a certes pas épargnée !_

_-S'il te plait Kaname, c'est plus à moi que tu devrais en vouloir !j'ai été tellement bête ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Zero m'avait pourtant dit de le laisser seul, je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter… et voilà à quoi ça nous a menés…_

_Kaname pausa sa main sur la blessure qu'elle avait au cou, au contacte de sa peau glacée, elle frémit._

_-Cela n'excuse en rien son acte ! Lui, savait ce qui se passait a l'intérieur de son corps, il était conscient des risques qu'il prenait étant donné ses sentiments …_

_Il allait en dire davantage puis se ravisa._

_-Cela étant, ce qui est fait ne peu désormais plus être défait, ne pense plus à tout ça maintenant et essaies de dormir un peu, repose toi bien tu en as besoin._

_-Merci Kaname, bonne nuit._

_-Bonne nuit ma chère et tendre yuuki._

_A ces paroles Kaname déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de sa précieuse princesse avant de disparaître dans l'obscur corridor du dortoir du soleil._

_Dans sa chambre yuuki pris place sur son lit le reflet de la lune lui permettait de distinguer celui de Yori sa meilleure amie et sa camarade de chambre, elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Yuuki l'enviait ! Elle en était jalouse ! Quelle chance elle avait cette fille de se disait-elle intérieurement d'être normale d'avoir des parents normaux ! Yuuki, elle, n'en avait pas ! Sa seule famille était constituée du directeur Kaien Cross qui l'avait recueillie chez lui après que Kaname l'ait sauvé du méchant vampire qui voulait boire son sang il y a dix ans. Et…_

_Zero ! Souffla-telle dans un souffle (lol) (murmure)_

_Elle se mit à pleurer, elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes…depuis qu'elle s'était levée le matin il ne lui arrivait que des malheurs…d'abord les vampires qui s'en sont pris a elle dans la ville et puis Zero qui disparait en la laissant seule sans aucune raison, une chance pour elle que Kaname était là pour la sauver …_

_Yori qui feignait jusque là de dormir alla la rejoindre sur son lit elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne pas comprendre la situation ! Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler …_

_En sanglotant Yuuki lui dit :_

_-Désolée de t'avoir réveillée …_

_-Ne t'en fais pas lui dit son amie, je ne dormais pas de toute façon et…aller calme toi yuuki je suis là maintenant…cependant… je dois t'avouer que j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Kaname et je pense sérieusement que tu devrais aller voir Zero …ça fait un moment que je pense à t'en parler Yuuki Mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire _

… _Zero t'aime yuuki ! D'un amour sincère et fidèle mais toi tu es trop absorbée par Kaname que tu en oublies tout le reste du monde et tout ce qui se passe autour de toi…Ouvre un peu les yeux enfin !_

_Quoi? Zero? M'aimer ? Mais c'est impossible ! Il est comme un frère pour moi ! _

_Comme un frère? Tu te voiles la face yuuki ça n'a rien d'un frère … réveille toi un peu et cesse de jouer aux petites sœurs avec tout le monde !_

_Mais puisque je te dis que c'est impossible Yori ! Tiens l'autre jour je lui ai offert du chocolat pour la il n'en a même pas apprécié la valeur et il m'a même fichu a la porte, tenta-t-elle d'argumenter._

_Yori ne discuta plus, le plus important pour elle était de planter cette graine d'idée dans l'esprit de yuuki afin de la laisser germer. Car il lui était plus qu'insupportable de voir ses amis souffrir en particulier Zero, qui regardait chaque jour, sans piper mot, la fille qui compter le plus a ses yeux admirer un être qu'il méprisait …Yuuki se détendit un peu et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal._

Morphée lui fit don d'un rêve étrange…

_Yuuki se sentait tellement bien entre les mains rassurantes de son amie …Soudain un loup surgit de nulle part ! Yori, qui était derrière elle ne réagit pas elle resta plantée là à le regarder… mais qu'est ce qu'un loup venait faire ici se demandait Yuuki… elle allait poser la question a son amie mais quand elle se retourna, ce n'était plus Yori mais Maria Kurenai qui se tenait là ses longues canine menaçantes dépassaient de ses lèvres retroussées elle était prête à attaquer. Pour se protéger, Yuuki sortit l'Artémis mais il lui infligea une décharge électrique …Maria la pris tout à coup et la dirigea vers la fenêtre elle la souleva pour la balancer… Yuuki avait beau crier et se débattre rien n'y faisait autant parler à un somnambule elle la prit de ses bras telle une coquille d'œuf vide et la laissa tomber dans le vide._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre3_

_Dans le dortoir du soleil, coté garçon, Zero était seul dans sa chambre…enfin peut être que 'seul' n'est pas tout à fait le terme le plus approprié pour qualifier sa situation… il aurait voulu être seul…seulement il y avait cette voix qui l'empêchait de penser calmement. Il pensait bien évidemment à yuuki au sang qui coulait dans sa gorge …_

_Même son sang avait le gout de ce monstre : il occupe toutes ses pensées …_

_Tu oses le traiter de monstre ! Tu as du culot ! Après lui avoir fait subir un tel supplice on se demande qui est le monstre…pire qu'un monstre tu as entendu son sang couler à flots dans ta gorge et tu ne t'es pas arrêté ! Tu l'aurais vidé de son sang s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps… elle ne pouvait même plus se tenir debout et dire qu'elle voulait te protéger de Lui…_

_TAIS-TOI !_

_Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi c'est Kaname qui occupe toutes ses pensées ! Après ce que tu as fait ce soir tu tiendras bientôt place dans ses cauchemars ! Sale monstre ! Créature infâme !_

_Non ! Non ! Taisez vous je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Je voudrais mourir ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne l'aurai jamais blessé… achevez-moi ! Par pitié ! criait-il pour que les voix dans sa tête cessent enfin…_

_Tu ne voulais pas !dis plutôt que tu ne pouvais pas ni résister à son odeur ni te retenir de gouter a sa chaire et à son sang ! Bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'esclave de tes pulsions ! Une véritable bête dont la seule volonté est de se repaitre du sang des innocents…Pauvre yuuki ! Elle qui croyait si sincèrement en toi qui t'admirait même ! Qui s'inquiétait pour ton sort …quelle belle récompense ! Un chasseur qui devient un tueur, un prédateur !_

_JAMAIS ! Ragea-t-il._

_Zero sorti son Bloody Rose et le pointa sur sa tempe._

_Jamais je ne l'aurais tué ! Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un lui faire du mal même si je dois commencer par éliminer le premier être qui la met en danger…_

_Vraiment ! Du mal tu lui en a déjà causé …et pas qu'un peu…Yuuki , une créature si douce si innocente si délicate …elle veut toujours tout arranger pour tout le monde , elle n'arrête pas de se faire du souci pour toi au dépens de sa santé parfois…crois-tu que tu arriveras à résister à la vue de sa nuque d'une blancheur laiteuse et à son arome sucré et si doux la prochaine fois que tu la verras…Car elle viendra et tu le sais elle viendra pour te consoler et tu n'attends que ça… elle se sent certainement coupable que tu l'aies mordu !pauvre idiote ! Se soucier d'un être aussi pitoyable que toi ! _

_LA FERME ! Criait-il encore et encore…mais au fond de lui il était conscient que ces voix n'était autre que sa conscience et il était parfaitement d'accord avec elle …il mit son doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer …Quand …La porte s'ouvrit a la volée .Elle apparut._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_Il était là accroupi au pied de son lit, dans le noir… Seul le clair de lune filtrait a travers la fenêtre et on voyait son visage ravagé par le désespoir et le chagrin …à la main un bloody rose qui lui était désormais fatal menaçait de lui ôter le reste d'une âme qu'il avait tant essayé de préserver …Dans sa chemise déchiquetée et réduite en lambeaux …Yuuki croyait apercevoir un spectre…seuls ses yeux lavande brillaient encore dans ce visage d'ange déchu._

_A sa vue, il se figea. Ces mêmes yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de celle qui le rattachait encore à la vie. Et comme si il la voyait pour la première fois de son existence de créature de la nuit, pour la première fois sous le regard d'une Yuuki qui sait ! Une Yuuki qui savait car il l'avait blessé !_

_Un mélange de sentiments imprégnait son visage. De la haine envers lui-même du mépris surtout…et de la passion pour la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui il prononça les seuls mots qui avait encore du sens dans pour lui…_

_Yuuki… Yuuki… Yuuki…Murmurait-il à tue-tête._

_Prise de panique, elle se précipita à son chevet pour lui arracher le pistolet des mains. Mais même dans son était il était plus fort qu'elle et beaucoup plus rapide !_

_Non seulement elle ne réussit pas mais elle se retrouva sur le lit écrasée par son poids qui la maintenait de force en dessous de lui, ses yeux face aux siens. Ses grandes mains fortes et puissantes lui faisaient pointer son bloody rose contre son front._

_Tire !lui ordonna-t-il._

_Zero, je suis désolée…Balbutia-t-elle._

_Tire !bon sang ! C'est bien pour ça que tu es là n'est- ce pas ? Achève-moi maintenant ! Qu'on en finisse !_

_Les larmes contagieuses de Zero atteignirent les yeux Yuuki_

_Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire ça, lui dit-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais ! Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser mourir Zero ! cria-t-elle dans une complainte étouffée par sa gorge serrée._

_Il contempla son visage, ses grands yeux rougis par les larmes. _

_Pourquoi es-tu ici Yuuki ? Retourne dans ta chambre. Ou alors tu veux réécouter le son de ton sang qui coule dans ma gorge ? Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris Yuuki plaida-t-il à bout de force. Je suis une bête à visage humain, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Jamais je ne pourrais te protéger de moi-même ou de mes semblables…vas donc auprès de celui qui en a le pouvoir _

_Ces mots que j'ai dits tout-à-l'heure je ne les pensais pas, Zero et je ne savais pas… je te demande pardon !pardon Zero de t'avoir abandonné …j'ai été si aveugle ! Sanglota-elle._

_Aveugle, tu l'as été oui…murmura-t-il_

_Zero était trop occupé à contempler les traits de yuuki, la vue de ses larmes dont il était la cause qui souillaient le visage de cet être si pur, lui déchirait le cœur encore un peu plus …elle continuait à demander pardon à s'excuser mais il ne l'écoutait plus…ses yeux regardaient ses lèvres bouger sans que le sens des mots qu'elle prononçait lui parviennent aux oreilles_

_Si j'avais su, disait-elle, je t'aurais aidé…on aurait surmonté ça ensemble …pardon… désolée…Kaname…m'a dit …ce que Shizuka..._

_Tous ces mots qui sortaient de belle bouche de yuuki ne l'intéressait plus dans la semi-conscience de l'ex-humain il continuer à la regarder, il était là à califourchon sur elle, sa tête à quelques centimètres au dessus de la sienne…ses lèvres rouges dans ce visage si blanc et délicat …continuer d'articuler des mots qu'il n'avait plus envie d'entendre « tellement désolée » cette voix si douce …_

_Encore une fois, des pulsions menaçantes se firent sentir dans le corps de zero mais cette fois elles étaient mêlées à quelque chose d'autre la passion, la tendresse, la rage, et le désir …il désirait tant la voir sourire il la faisait pleurer … il ressentit alors le besoin urgent d'arrêter ça…Alors il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes car il ne voulait plus l'entendre s'excuser …mais pas seulement…depuis un certain moment il avait envie de gouter à ces lèvres qui lui paraissaient exquises et le moment lui paru tout a fait opportun._

_Pendant un millième de seconde qui dura une éternité pour Zero le monde lui réapparut à nouveau dans les yeux de yuuki …le contacte doux et chaud de sa bouche si délicate lui procura comme un souffle de vie, une chaleur indéfinissable au cœur._

_Puis, le brouillard dans l'esprit de Zero se dissipa, et la première chose qu'il vit en retrouvant la vue était le rouge vif qui colorait les joues de l'innocente jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras son nirvana n'était pas partagé …alors comme pour donner une signification a cette situation qui mettait yuuki dans l'embarras il lui dit _

_Je t'interdis de t'excuser, yuuki !_

_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne dois plus t'approcher de moi …je tiens trop à toi pour te voir endurer ce genre d'épreuves …ne vois-tu pas qu'en essayant sans cesse de me sauver tu me tues ? Es-tu si aveugle au point d'ignorer mes sentiments pour toi depuis si longtemps ? Ou as-tu le cœur et l'esprit trop pris par ton héros pour le voir …je ne suis pas un héros yuuki je suis un monstre et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois plus essayer de me sauver ni de m'approcher._

_Zero lui vola un dernier baiser en guise d'au revoir_

_Pardonne mon geste yuuki mais c'est probablement la dernière fois que je te vois et la seule pensée de t'avoir laissé partir sans baiser d'adieu m'aurait achevée à elle seule ! A Dieu !_


End file.
